Door Locks are Very Much Needed
by peachyfruit
Summary: The lack of door locks does not fit into a Kurt's lifestyle. Spoilers for future eps.


Title: Door Locks are Very Much Needed

Summary: The lack of door locks does not fit into a Kurt's lifestyle

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine (to warn, there is mention of Kurt/OMC but I promise it's in angry fantasy, this is pretty much Kurt/Blaine fluff)

Spoilers: Up to AVGC but also contains spoilers from the superbowl ep and tues episode, also some 'debunked' spoilers.

Notes: Was for this prompt: .com/glee_kink_?thread=11441976#t11441976

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, simple as that

Authors Note: Okay, this is my first time writing fanfiction in about 7 years, and even then it was one really bad harry potter fanfiction. I realize that it doesn't fit into the prompt exactly, I kind of got away with myself with the 3rd, 4th, and 5th times, so sorry for the lack of control. So yeah, I know that the structure doesn't match up in this, and actually 3, 4 and 5 could very be one shots, but I'm just going for it. Constructive criticism appreciated (I just became an English major, so I'm quite prepared to be butchered). Either way, please enjoy!

5. teenage hormones need door locks

Kurt was happy to be home for the first time in three weeks. The Dalton curriculum was tiring and he missed his friends and family terribly. But right now, there were other things on his mind. As much as he appreciated Dalton, he realized it had its flaws and one of these flaws he knew he couldn't tell others. You don't go around telling people that as nice as it is to see and hang out with friendly, cute boys, it wasn't worth shit if you didn't even have 20 minutes for self-serve time. And right now was a great time to be home early, in his unshared room.

He was still in his Dalton uniform because he was in a rush to get home as soon as possible but at the moment it was fine. It was more than fine because it just added to his current fantasy of getting some alone time with a particular Dalton boy. Kurt wasn't surprised that he was crushing on Blaine who was sweet, charming, and very good looking. Whether or not Blaine was interested in Kurt beyond friendship wasn't entering his mind right now (he wasn't going to ruin his mood to overthink it for the hundredth time); right now all he could think about was Blaine's hands and lips. He could imagine a grab of the hand and a pulling into one of their rooms. Kurt didn't mind that Blaine was a tad shorter than him because Blaine would push him against the door and slip his tongue in his mouth.

Kurt, with blazer off and pants undone, was now touching himself through his briefs, imagining what it would be like to grind into Blaine's hip; he wondered what Blaine's hard cock would feel against him. Kurt had only just grabbed himself through his briefs when he heard his name being called from outside his room. He realized that it was Carole and quickly zipped up his pants and got to the door just as Carole was going to knock. "Hey, Carole" said Kurt slightly breathless, he could feel himself still flush but he was just glad that he calmed himself down. "Kurt, I didn't know you were going to be home so early or else I would have…are you alright Kurt, you look a little flush" said Carole with a concerned voice and touched his forehead. At this Kurt blushed and only stuttered a "uh, yeah, I mean, I 'm just tired." That's when Carole got a look of recognition and he blushed even more (if possible) because he realized that she did have a teenage boy of her own. "Well, I'll be downstairs making dinner. You can come down at any time, okay?" she said with a small smile, which Kurt returned. Kurt groaned as soon as he heard Carole making her way downstairs because there was no way he could finish himself off after that encounter. All he could do is change into some comfy clothes, get settled, and head downstairs to help her with dinner.

4. Baby it's cold outside and I have all heat you need

It was pretty late when he got back from Mr. Shuester's house and went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth before he went to sleep. From the bathroom he heard Finn crash out on his bed and thought how gross it was that he didn't even brush his teeth before going to sleep. It wasn't like Kurt didn't want to just pass out on his bed after the hectic day that was Christmas Eve but good hygiene was important. As he got back into his room he checked his phone only to realize he had forgotten to open a text from Blaine after a flurry of 'Merry X-mas' messages from his friends and family.

"Don't forget it's cold outside ;) Merry Christmas!"

And Kurt didn't feel tired anymore, no, Kurt felt quite awake. He hadn't stopped thinking about the duet he had had with Blaine right before Christmas break. It was hard not to think about the flirty looks, Blaine's laugh, and general closeness that occurred during their little performance. Kurt wondered if Blaine had noticed how uncharacteristically out of breathe he was at the end. And at that very moment he felt slightly out of breathe knowing that everyone was sound asleep and he had received a possibly flirty text from a boy. Kurt noticed that his pajama bottoms did nothing to hide his excitable state and sat down at his desk chair. Kurt couldn't stop thinking that after the end of the song and after their mutual smiles, Blaine had put a heavy, warm hand on his leg. He went directly for his dick as he thought more about Blaine's warm and strong hands. He rubbed himself slowly, pacing himself, as he imagined Blaine squeezing his cock like he squeezed his leg. Kurt knew that Blaine played guitar and knew that would create wonderful friction that his smooth hands couldn't provide. Blaine was a tease and a flirt and he would most definitely lick his hand slowly while Kurt watched and go back to pleasing him slowly.

Kurt could imagine Blaine laugh as he begged him to go faster and just when this little session was getting good, Kurt heard a creak of the floor in the hallway. He didn't have time to even get out of the chair when his door opened a bit and he saw his father peek into his room. "Kurt, are you home?" asked his father as he peered into the dark room. Kurt shuffled his chair sideways, so that the back of the chair was facing the door and his issue was hidden as he was still facing his desk.

"Yes, dad, just at my desk" he said trying to get himself unhard.

"What are you doing at your desk in the dark? Was the party okay?"

"The party was more than okay, dad and I was just having a messaging Mercedes"

His father looked as if he was going to ask something else but then noticed the angle of the chair and quickly whispered to him a good night and closed the door. He knows he has to do something about the door and the lack of a lock, but for tonight all he could do is head towards bed frustrated and unable to fix it.

3. football games come with hot breath and hugs

Kurt's trucker hat and Britney kissing days had been purely to (ridiculously and unnecessarily) try to become closer to his dad but ultimately forgotten; his interest in football was no different. But when he mentioned to Blaine an earlier phone conversation he had with Finn about their anticipated weekend football game, he knew he was done for. Of course Kurt knew that Blaine was into college football, it was one of those things that Kurt liked about him along with Blaine's love for the Harry Potter fandom. What he didn't know, though, was that Blaine would invite himself to a game that Kurt had no intention of going to. It should be known that this was before he knew that the glee girls were filling in because some football players decided to quite on Coach Beiste. Kurt had already gone to a couple of games for Finn's sake, even with Karofsky playing, and hadn't planned damaging his skin with the cold again.

And yet here he was, outside in the freezing cold, waiting for the game to start with Blaine sitting next to him. Blaine meeting his family, especially his father, was not as awkward as he thought it would be. Blaine had been his amicable and charming self and of course it helped that Kurt had introduced him as a friend. As Carole and his father went to get everyone some hot coffee, Kurt was searching his satchel for his Chanel gloves that he had received for Christmas.

"Everything okay?" asked Blaine.

"Things will be adequate as soon as I find my gloves, if I don't though, it will be a different story. The cold does not agree with my skin, at all." Kurt sighed.

"Adequate? Weren't you a football player at some point?"

"All to reinforce a nonexistent straight image, but really, it's just the cold that has me unexcited"

There was a back and forth banter that went on before Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hands and cupped them together. Kurt couldn't breathe because Blaine was holding his hands and he lifted them to his mouth and blew some hot breathe on them.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Improvising, so you can be 'adequately' excited for this game!" Blaine said as if what he was doing was nothing out of the norm. All Kurt could do was remain breathless and stare as Blaine warmed up his hands. Then Blaine looked up at him and smiled wide and asked if he was better. Kurt couldn't answer because he was incapable of speaking at the moment. Thankfully he was saved by Carole, who announced that she had warm coffee to save the night. Moments into the game, after they all had sat down with their coffee, Carole pulled out Kurt's gloves from her purse.

"Oh Kurt, you left these in the car and I forgot I had them. I'm so sorry; your hands must have been cold all this time," she said as she handed Kurt the gloves. Kurt just blushed and thanked her.

After the game finished and goodbyes had been said to Blaine, Kurt rushed home. He knew that everyone was going to get pizza after the game and because Blaine had to head back home and the game was won, no one really made a big deal of Kurt deciding to go back home. He could barely hold himself together as he ran up the stairs to his room. He quickly took off all his clothes, scared that he would forget every touch from Blaine. He was already hard and thinking about Blaine's hot and wet breath on his hands. He had fantasized about going down on Blaine, on what his dick would look and feel like. He had given himself quickies in his dorm room thinking about what Blaine would taste like and what he would sound like when he would come in his mouth. But right now, he was imagining that Blaine was the one on his knees with his mouth on Kurt's dick. His hands were calloused and his mouth was taking him in as much as he could.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking his cock when he decided to move his other hand from his nipples to the area between his balls and hole. He had been curious about this part of his anatomy for a while and had ventured to it a couple of times, but right now it felt necessary to explore it more. It felt necessary because when Tina scored the winning touchdown, Blaine had grabbed him into a hug and lifted him off his feet. Blaine's hands had been so low on his back and their hips had pressed up together. He was imagining Blaine touching his entrance while sucking on his cock. As Kurt grabbed the lube from the drawer next to the bed, he heard a loud shut of the door and footsteps running up the stairs. He dropped the lube on the floor and ran to yank on his briefs and pants when Finn and Puck came in through his door, laughing.

"Oh my god, have the two of you heard of KNOCKING!" Kurt screamed.

At this point the two boys had gone from laughing to staring at him, confused (Kurt was becoming numb to the fact that he received this expression so often).

"Well the girls told us to drag you to a party at Mercedes house, no matter what, we want to see you" said Finn, looking away.

"Yeah, but if we knew that you were going to be fixing that hot spot you have for you boyfriend, we wouldn't have come," Puck said as he started laughing at Kurt.

"For your information, I needed to come back to start my moisturizing routine because the snow seriously damaged my skin" Kurt told them before starting to push them out of his room.

"Yeah, I don't doubt you were using moisturizer, dry skin doesn't make for a comfortable time" Puck got in before Kurt slammed the door in his face. Those boys were impossible.

2. a momentary break from the sky falling down

Kurt never thought he could hate life this much and yet feel so immature at the same time. He had known struggle and pain; he had gotten through the bullying and through his father's heart attack. So Kurt didn't understand why he was currently in his room crying over Blaine of all people. He had come home for the weekend without notice, so Carole and his dad were out shopping for some new plates and Finn was at Artie's house playing video games. He had told everyone both at Dalton and Lima that he wanted to study for his midterms at the comfort of his own home, but that was a lie.

The truth was that Kurt was heartbroken and angry as fuck. He hadn't expected Blaine to confess his feelings of love during Valentine's Day or anything but at Gap he found out information that he didn't want to know. Fellow Warbler Flint had always been courteous but never exactly friendly and that was fine by Kurt. But during the Warbler's excursion to the mall, Flint made a comment to Kurt about puppy love.

"Excuse me?" said Kurt, annoyed because Flint had been unnecessarily sarcastic to him during the trip.

"Like I said, puppy love is blinding, but sometimes we have to step outside that and realize that perhaps things are one sided" Flint said as he looked ahead.

"Look, why don't you just say what you want to say, Flint,"

"Do you think you are the only who likes Blaine but that's not even the most important point, do you think you're the only one Blaine gives attention to? Do you think that Blaine has never had a boyfriend or that if he did, he would be some unknown character that lived in some other city?

And ever since then Kurt started to really 'see'. He saw Blaine act differently with another warbler, Mark. And he was angry at himself and Blaine for leading him onto this dream that involved Kurt being happy and in love. So during that same week, he decided that he should move on and started flirting with a boy in his French class but it didn't really help soothe anything. Which brought him home wishing he could forget everything from this week. So he decided to take off his pants and start touching himself roughly. He thought didn't think about Blaine, but about French boy. He pictured French boy coming to him from behind and stroking Kurt while he rubbed himself on Kurt's ass. French boy would bend him over his desk and start fingering him to prepare him for his cock. Then French boy would rub his cock at his entrance and push himself inside.

Kurt didn't want to think of anything but being pushed into and full, when he heard his phone ring. He ignored it until he realized that whoever was calling would not stop. When he picked it up, Mercedes was on the line. She was outside of his open front door and was going in because she knew something was up. Right about now a door lock would help in fighting off a conversation he didn't want to have, but he didn't have one and Mercedes was not someone he wanted to push away. Fuck best friends and unlockable doors.

1. an overabundance of joy

To say that Kurt was extremely happy was an understatement. He wanted to shout and believe in fairies and happy endings because Blaine wanted to be with him. The past 2 months had been slightly awkward between Blaine and him but okay. After talking to Mercedes, Kurt decided that he was going to get some distance from Blaine. It wasn't easy but he wanted Blaine to be okay with his own boy issues, he wanted Blaine to come to him when he was ready. Kurt knew there was a possibility that Blaine wouldn't go to him, but that was something he realized he couldn't control. But when Blaine knocked Kurt's door and stood there with a smile and a "hey", Kurt had butterflies in his stomach.

"What's up" Kurt said trying to nonchalant as he invited Blaine in.

"Just enjoying the lull before studying for finals takes over" Blaine said as he closed the door.

"I don't even want to think about finals, midterms were bad enough"

"You did seem distracted during midterms"

"I guess I did have other things on my mind. Blaine, did you need something?"

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and patted the spot next to him, Kurt obliged. He looked nervous which made Kurt nervous, but then Blaine smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I know things haven't been that great and I'm sorry. I'm not perfect Kurt, I always told you that but I always scared that you'd find out how imperfect I was," Blaine said as he looked Kurt in the eyes, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Mark, but I've been over that."

"Oh" said Kurt softly

"I knew there was something special about you the first time I saw you. But everything was crazy at first and we barely knew each other. I wanted to do this right, you know? I wanted to court you, I guess you can say" Blaine said, squeezing his hand.

"You wanted to court me?" Kurt asked and then laughed, it sounded something out of the Jane Austin period.

"There was going to be flirting, jokes, and hints. At some point I would find any reason to touch your hands or shoulders, all g rated. Then there would be flowers and a date to a fancy restaurant. I might even get a goodnight kiss from you. That's how it was supposed to be" Blaine finished and then kissed Kurt's hand.

"That would have been perfect, too perfect. You should have just asked me out to dinner, you know. Given me flowers when you came to pick me up and when you dropped me off, I would have kissed you," Kurt said touching Blaine's cheek.

"Go out with me for dinner, Monday?"

"Sure" Kurt murmured as he moved closer to Blaine and kissed him softly. Before he could pull back completely, Blaine had started kissing him again. Then things got heavy and a minute later Kurt was on his back as Blaine was licking his bottom lip. Blaine's hands were on his waist, while he was holding on to Blaine's hair. Blaine was practically on top of him and his tongue was in Kurt's mouth. They weren't even doing anything that could be rated beyond PG, but Kurt was so excited. He felt Blaine's thigh against himself and started rubbing himself on it. He was surprised that Blaine didn't pull back and stop them, but Kurt figured that he had wanted this for a while. He could feel that pressure deep in his lower stomach building. Then Blaine started to kiss his jaw and gave open mouth kisses to his neck, Kurt was in heaven. He could come right here, right now but he wanted to hold off for a bit more.

Then Wes and David barged into Kurt's room asking if he had seen Blaine.

"Well it looks like we found Blaine, Wes" said David.

Kurt wasn't sure how many unlockable doors a teenager could endure before he died of sexual frustration.

it All

It would be a lie to say he imagined any of this happening when he first introduced his father to Carol. His family suddenly doubled, that is now at a place where they create this sort of odd but working harmony. He really loves his new family, he does, as well as the beautiful house he gets to decorate with Carol, he does. But at this point he is overly frustrated at the lack of privacy and ,if he was being honest, horny as fuck because he hasn't been able to get off properly for a couple of months. He was tired of all the quickies in the shower and half hours of alone time he got at his dorm and at this point he didn't give a fuck if anyone came home early, he was going to go his pace and orgasm hard.

His boyfriend, Blaine, was coming over later to spend the week before he went to vacation with his family. As nice as a week with Blaine might sound, Kurt knew that his father would not give them enough time to do anything beyond short make out sessions. So he was going to get himself off before his family and boyfriend came home so he could at least have some release for the week. With all of his clothes off, he sat on his desk and started stroking himself slowly but with hard pressure. He started thinking to all the things that Blaine and him had done in stolen moments during the weekends at Dalton. They had decided to take it slow, so short of their 2 month anniversary they had only gotten as far as handjobs with most of their clothes on. But it was all Kurt needed to turn him on, because Blaine was amazing at making the small things count. Every groan and whimper he made, every soft touch he gave drove Kurt to orgasm.

Kurt was getting close to coming while thinking of the time Blaine had gotten Kurt to come on his boxers. If Kurt would have been told that he would find cumming on his boyfriend's boxers super-hot, he would have laughed at the insanity. Kurt started to relax and get hotter when someone bursted through his door.

"Does anyone ever fucking KNOCK!" yelled Kurt, not even bothering to put his clothes on, he was fucking tired of not being able to get off.

"um, surprise," said Blaine, eyes wide and the flowers in his hands falling to the floor. And it was quite for a couple of moments as they stared at each other. Kurt wanted to put his clothes back on and hide, but something came over him. "Fuck it" Kurt said and he started to stroke himself again as he looked at Blaine. Blaine stood still for only a minute but then moved to the edge of the bed, facing the desk, facing Kurt. Kurt saw Blaine reach for his zipper but shook his head and said "No, just watch me, I want you to watch me get myself off while thinking of you. I want you to just watch me as I cum thinking of you."

And that's what Blaine did, he watched Kurt, all of him. He went back and forth from his face, his hands and his hard cock. Kurt saw Blaine breathing hard and saw him lick his lips; that's all it took to make Kurt cum hard. He kept stroking himself until he was completely spent and then slumped into the desk chair. He could see Blaine's hard on through his pants and knew what he had to do. So when Blaine said "My turn," and started unzipping his pants, Kurt stopped his hands. "No, not right now, we have to do something first," said Kurt as he started putting on clothes.

"And what exactly do we have to do first, because I'm beyond hard right now, Kurt," Blaine said in a low demanding voice (which Kurt stored in his memory for later use in their escapades).

"We are going to Lowes"


End file.
